Visit from the future
by AwesomePrussia348
Summary: World war three and the future countries come to help the modern nations along. Germany and Italy's kid what happened to Spain. Spain Romano have kids! Prussia even has a kid. Italy and Germany are Grandparents to America's kid? Read for what happens. Crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this story is a mess i just got this idea late one night the timeline is messed up a bunch. When there is a M in front of a name it means that their modern day and when there is a F it means future Enjoy! I cried while writing this BTW.,**

Hana took a deep breath and jumped through the bluish portal that had showed up. She had stolen one of England's spell books she needed to change something from the past something that could maybe save the world.

"Germany come on Germany football football Germany come on football." Italy said playing with Germany's hands which Germany promptly pulled away.

"Italy we need to go to the world meeting maybe later O.K." Germany sighed as Italy looked as though he would cry any second. Meanwhile Hana fell through space having no clue what time or date it was. As the nation's sat at the table a hole was beginning to form under the table. A loud bang rang out.

"Ow shit!" Someone yelled from under the meeting table. Everyone jumped back away from their chairs. Italy hung onto Germany's arm making Germany sigh, yes he was a little frightened but i mean there had to be a logical explanation to this right?

"Oh hey guys." Hana crawled out from under the table. "I'm Hana Vargas Beilschmidt and i'm here to help you win WWIII." The nation's looked from one another to the girl.

"Hana look how big you are i haven't seen you for what a couple months." England came and hugged the girl.

"Uh Iggy how do you know this girl and why do those names sound familiar? Why are you fat?" America asked England making Hana stare at him.

"For one i know her because i time jump once and a while to see our futures and this wonderful child here had magical powers so i am training her. And she's Germany and Italy's child. America that's not nice" England said, the first part with pride and the next part he just brushed off. It of course came as a shock to everyone (kind of) that this kid was from the future and not only that she was the daughter of two nations that were nothing alike.

"Pshhhh no she's not a Vargas i see no curl and her hair is blond and her eyes are blue she has no trace of Italian in her." Romano said turning his head to not look at the girl.

"Uncle Mono you make me sad!" Hana laughed. "Of course i have an Italian curl." The girl shook her head making a small curl pop out. "But i like to hide it America can get…. A little handsy." She looked at the ceiling as she said this.

"Cool look look look Germany we have a kid look isn't she beautiful!" Italy yelled to the shocked Germany. Hana giggled.

"Excuse me America can get a little handsy." England said. Hana blushed and looked at the ceiling again.

"Wait are you sure. You're my daughter." Germany asked. Hana sat down slowly holding her stomach. England's eyes went wide.

"No no i'm fine Iggy. Yeah totally i even brought a picture." Hana replied reassuring England. She reached in her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a little picture. Germany grabbed it and there they stood. Italy smiling and holding onto one of Hana's shoulders and Germany was holding the other shoulder. And there Hana stood in the middle smiling and holding out a peace sign. Damn you America.

"Yeah that's cool and all. But isn't your uncle so much more awesome then those losers." Another person came out from under the table. England's eyes went wide again.

"You didn't close the portal." England screamed whispered. Prussia came behind Hana.

"I thought England said no time shifting. Oh my god West you look so young and free." Prussia said laughing at his brother then he spotted himself. And there it was the two Prussia's staring at each other.

"Hello sexy." Younger Prussia said. They both laughed and high-fived. It looked as though England was about to say something else but another bang was heard from under the table and right away two more accompanied that.

"Hana what did we say about time jumping in your condition." Germany said rubbing his head and coming out from under the table.

"Where the hell is she i'm going to beat her ass!" A angry Italy came running from under the table Germany immediately reached down and grabbed him.

"Hana where are you." America said coming out from the table when he saw Hana he ran and hugged her. "Omg i thought that Allen kidnapped you." They hugged for a bit until someone cleared their throat.

"O.K future people left side of the room. Modern people right side." England yelled no one questioned they just got in position. "Now tell us what is happening."

"Well it all started when I was born. It was said a boy from the 2p!world was supposed to marry me so we could you know have peace throughout the world but then Al and i started going out and when France tried to break us up i learned i was." Hana answered stopping for a second. "Pregnant."

"Oh Germany Germany grandparents Germany Grandparents." Modern day Italy smiled and laughed.

"Germany i'm still going to beat her ass i thought. " Future Italy said choking up in the middle. "I thought Allen got her. He would kill her and i can't go through that again." Italy started to cry.

"I left a note." Hana replied simply shrugging.

"That doesn't matter i still thought that Allen got you i was seriously about to call in France and Prussia." America said a loud bang and a quiet bang reached the ears of all the nations. Romano came out from under the table holding hands with a boy who looked the age of 7 and carrying a girl about 1.

"I knew i would find you here." Romano said going to sit down angrily next to his brother.

"Who is that?" MRomano asked pointing to the boy who waved and to the girl that gurgled.

"Oh he's my son, Antonio and this is my daughter Alex." Romano said proudly Antonio sat down in front of his 'mother'.

"We need to address the situation what can we do to stop WWIII." MGermany asked the future nations Hana looked him in the eye.

"I came here to tell you do not try to stop it and mainly to tell France to not try and break us up because it is a major embarrassment for your country." Hana said using her hand to really prove what she was trying to say. Antonio would not stop staring at the past Romano and Spain maybe he was just staring at Spain though.

"Antonio stop staring it's not nice." Romano said lightly swatting the boy on the head.

"But it looks like papa. Does that mean papa's home!" The boy said a happy tone was clear in his voice Romano tried to give him a smile but it was kind of hard.

"No baby i told you that one day we will see papa again." Romano said giving the boy a kiss on the head. MSpain and MRomano looked at FRomano with a questionable look..

"Papa is coming back don't worry O.K." Antonio said to MSpain and Romano. His voice wavered a little to sounding like he didn't even believe himself.

 **The Story Of Happiness And Death (Better known as Romano and Spain's story from the future)**

Spain kissed his son on the head the little 4 year old laughed and smiled widely at his papa.

"Do you really need to go papa me and mama will miss you." Antonio complained. Romano smiled from the door their life was almost perfect they just needed this war to be over.

"I'll be back in a week O.K." Spain said ruffling Antonio's hair then he walked over to Romano. "Do you think he will forget about it in a few days?" He asked Romano.

"Sure i bet he will be asking when you will get home in a hour." Romano replied the two kissed and Spain left. Just like that he was gone out the door.

"Hey mama when i papa coming home?" Antonio asked right away.

"He will be back soon Tony." Romano replied with patience. That's when they all called him Tony so they wouldn't get Spain and his son mixed up.

Spain sat in the car across from his buddies France and Prussia he held the picture of Romano and Tony tightly.

"Already missing them…. You should be thankful you got a break away from them." Prussia said putting his hands behind his head.

"But i do miss them don't you miss your kids?" Spain said putting the picture in his pocket France and Prussia laughed.

"My sons are always with me." France said with a forced smile. America and Canada were in the front seat of the car singing to some American pop artist.

"I love Julianna but i do love to hang out with adults and drink beer instead of juice." Prussia said putting his hands behind his head.

"K guys time to move out." America said from the front seat. They were trying to infiltrate Allen's base they held the guns close to their bodies no words were spoken they all had a loved one who was waiting for them to come home. You can bet that France was thinking about England Canada was thinking of Cuba America was thinking of Hana Prussia was thinking of Hungary and Julianna and Spain was thinking of Romano and Antonio.

"Well well well what do we have here." A voice was heard from the door everyone froze and turned around. Allen walked out of the door.

"We just want to talk Allen." Prussia said lowering his gun.

"Well i didn't agree to that yet." Allen said pulling a gun out of his pocket. Everyone stiffened in the room and stared at the shiny pistol. "America hows my wife?" Allen asked smiling a very wide smile. He walked up to Alfred and set the gun against his temple. France was shaking he just wanted to shoot Allen but he knew he couldn't turn fast enough.

"Your wife oh you're talking about Hana well i can just say she's good in bed." America sneered Allen cocked the gun.

"America it's not the time to be a little shit." France whispered to his son. Allen moved over to Prussia with a final glance at America.

"Prussia i heard you had a daughter congrats." Allen said putting the fun against Prussia's temple. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Julianna." Prussia said taking a deep breath thinking about his family was kind of hard to do in a near death situation.

"Aww cute name i was thinking when Hana and i have kids we would name one Spencer but i'm rethinking that." Allen replied scratching his chin.

"France your boys are all grown up and stealing people's wives you must be so so proud." Allen said moving over to France.

"She never married you she was not your wife." That was all France said making the grin on Allen's face fall into an angry frown. Then he moved to Spain.

"You now Spain you have the perfect life. A beautiful husband and a son that is named after you and adores you. Hell i would give anything for your life." Allen said he didn't let Spain talk Allen backed up to observe all of the nations. "Well one of you is not going to make it this can't go unpunished. I got it we will play a game. Eenie Meanie miney moe!" Allen shot the gun. Everyone opened their eyes relieved it wasn't them but who was it. **(You guys know who it is)** Spain was on the floor gasping for breath he had been shot through the right lung.

"Well that was fun you guys can take him." Allen said leaving the room.

"Spain come on you need to keep fighting. Think of Tony when you get home you can color with him and help him build lego's and when it's Spring you guys can plant tomatoes together. Think of Romano you guys can have more kids you can have a little girl so Tony can protect someone. You need to be there when that girl brings home her first date you need to scare him off. You need to be there!" America yelled as they carried him out of the building and back to the car they kept pressure on the wound you could see Spain's eyes starting to go dim.

"Get the picture out of my pocket." Spain gasped out. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to make it and right now he just wanted to see his family. He stared at the picture with a smile..

Antonio was sitting on the floor coloring a picture of everyone in the family right up front was him with his parents smiling on each side of him. On the right side it was Hana Germany and Italy and at the moment he was drawing Prussia holding his daughter. A knock at the door made him shoot up.

"Mama Papa's home!" Antonio screamed as he opened the door with a wide smile. "Uncle Prussia?" He asked as he saw who it was outside the door. "Is papa here?"

"Can you go get your mom for me please?" Prussia asked the little boy.

"Mama Uncle Prussia wants to see you." Antonio said going into the laundry room. Romano dropped the towel he was holding and ran down the stairs.

"Prussia." Romano said sadly. "You're not supposed to be here you should be out on your mission."

"Can we sit in the living room please?" Prussia asked Romano nodded his head. "I'm so sorry Romano there was an accident and Spain was shot."

"Is he at the hospital because i want to see him." Romano got up quickly.

"He didn't make it Romano." Prussia said sadly a tear fell down his face.

"I don't believe you i want to see him right now this joke is not funny Prussia." Romano said he was also crying right now. They both got up and Romano was led to the back of the car.

"Spain." Romano said sitting next to Spain's body. "No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen we were supposed to grow old together i never got to tell you that we're going to have another baby so Tony won't be lonely anymore." Romano cried and cried. Finally he just got up and went back to the house without saying another word to anyone.

"Antonio come here baby." Romano called into the house. Antonio came running down the hallway.

"Is papa coming home soon?" Antonio asked making Romano smile lightly.

"No it's going to be a little longer than you will think." Romano answered kissing the boy on the head a couple of times. A year passed and Antonio was marking the days that papa didn't come home. Romano had a baby girl whom he had names Alex.. A knock on the door was heard loudly.

"Papa." Antonio whispered as he unlocked the door. Spain was standing there on the doorstep he was a ghostly white there was a bullet stuck in his lung and blood coming from it.

"Antonio look how much you have grown my boy." Spain hugged Antonio tightly.

"Mama mama look look it's papa papa's back." Antonio said dragging his papa into the kitchen where Romano was trying to feed Alex.

"Yah O.K." Romano said turning around to face Spain. "Spain!" Romano jumped into his arms.

"Romano i missed you so so much i want to be here i really do i just can't." Spain whispered in Romano's ear. "I'm dead Romano you need to tell that to Antonio. I can only visit once only 6 months so can we make the best of it?" Spain asked.

"Yah of course." Romano was crying.

"Who's this now did you go off and date someone else and get pregnant?" Spain asked walking over to Alex."

"Of course not i was pregnant when you went on the mission." Romano answered.

"Can i hold her?" Spain asked. And that he did once every 6 months.

 **This took me a while i hope you liked it sorry for the feels but…. I am evil! I don't know how often i'll update probs once every two weeks but they will be long like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K guys i am like really really happy that i typed that much last chapter i just realized that it is Spring Break so i will be updating a bunch next week if i have time. I just posted the first chapter and it has a lot of views already SWEET! But this starts in the present by this i mean when they're in the meeting with the future and modern nations. That Spain thing something like that will be happening every chapter. Enjoy~**

"So explain to me one thing why did you come here if we can't stop the war." Germany asked Hana she looked down.

"It's just been really hard for everyone lately sometimes even we forget who we're fighting. We need to slow down then think about why we're doing things. In the end it's me who realizes this is for me." Hana answered.

"It's true sometimes we can't even sleep in the same room anymore." FItaly said crossing his arms Germany nodded his head in agreement.

"Me and Liz fight a lot." Prussia said looking down at his shoes.

"So we just came to tell you to keep fighting and to never stop believing even when something bad happens." FAmerica said smiling lightly. Another bang came from under the table.

"Can someone please move that table." MEngland said angrily.

"Are you running away to a old world." Allen asked coming from under the table rubbing his head holding his bat with barbed wire lining.

"Oh i haven't seen any of you for what three months." Allen laughed. "Romano i haven't seen you in a couple years." Romano held the two kids closer. MSpain reached behind his chair and held the handle of his axe.

"Don't make me kill you now." Allen said pointing the bat at MSpain MRomano gripped Spain's arm tightly. "Oh that's nice you guys should have children." Allen let off a cold and villainous laugh.

"Fuck off." FItaly said. That's one thing that had scared all of the modern nations future Italy was an utter badass and from where they sat Germany was afraid of him hell everyone was.

"What the hell do you want?" Hana asked angrily FAmerica gripped her hand tightly. Allen sneered at them.

"I want you." Allen said his sneer turning into a happy smile. Hana grinned widely back and held FAmerica's hand even tighter.

"Well sorry bitch." Was all Hana said before she cursed under her breath. Allen started gasping for breath he held his throat. England muttered something else before Allen just disappeared.

"Did you kill him?" Spain asked (I don't need to label Spain because he has no future) Hana shook her head.

"He will always be back." Was all that Hana replied to Spain a frown lay upon her face. Another bang was heard from under the table.

"Damn it." A boy walked out about the age of 14. "Have you seen my Italy?" The boy asked.

"Holy Rome?" Future and modern Italy said together. He looked from one to the other pointing and sputtering.

"There is two Italy's." Was all he said before another bang was heard from under the table.

"Owww that hurt." A little girl in a maid dress came out from under the table rubbing her head a tear was streaming down her face and others threatened to fall. "Holy Rome!" She yelled as she leapt into the boy's arms they held in a tight embrace.

"Can someone please move that damn table." England said ruining the moment from the two teens he ended up moving it himself in the end.

 **I don't think i need to explain the story of Holy Rome and Chibitalia but i will tell you one thing these past people are going to be when everyone was chibi's so good luck looking that shit up bitch. No but Holy Rome left for war when this had happened so the two love birds haven't seen each other for years.**

"Awww that is so so cute." MHungary said snapping a picture of the two.

"Hana i have no clue what you did but the portals are starting to show up in other parts of the timeline." MEngland said angrily. "O.K Past people back there." MEngland pointed to the back of the room where the two went.

"I am so so confused." Holy Rome said sitting down holding Chibitalia's hand.

"Italy's daughter made a time portal because she wanted to tell us to not stop WWIII." MRomano told the two chibi's who still looked confused even though that is like the best way to explain that.

"Come on that is so so cool well it sounds cool but i don't really understand but my little brother has a little girl that's nice." Chibi Prussia said crawling through the portal with Chibi Hungary following they were also holding hands.

"Oh look there's more. Does this portal just attract you and you decided let's jump through this hole in the ground." MEngland put his head in his hands with shame." They all nodded their heads.

"Really Prussia and i were fighting and he fell in and i jumped in because i am the real man of this operation." PHungary said pointing to himself.

"Just go sit down." MEngland said pointing to a chair near the other two chibi's. "There are at least one person here of you either from the future or from the future future.

"Where is my awesome future self." PPrussia laughed. Two Prussia's stood up.

"Here." They said at the same time.

"Hella sexy." PPrussia said as the other two agreed and sat down. "What's my future like?" PPrussia asked putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"You have a daughter with Hungary." FPrussia said. "Her name is Julianna, Hungary is at home with her right now probs wondering if i'm still alive." His face turned from happiness to pure terror. MHungary looked at Prussia angrily.

"So that's my future to eww." PHungary said with disgust. "So i get a penis." He (She) added happily.

"No you're a girl." MAustria added from the back mad that his ex-wife and enemy have a kid. PHungary looked at PPrussia with disgust.

"You told me it eventually grew in!" She yelled with anger. PPrussia shrunk into a small ball.

"Bruder?' Someone asked from the hole. PPrussia's eyes went wide and he ran to the hole to pick up his little brother.

"Luddy Vati told you to stay in the house you could have gotten hurt." PPrussia scolded to the little boy in his arms who cried lightly after this. "Oh don't cry come on don't show weakness right." The little boy nodded his head.

"We will have a whole army by the end of this." MEnglang fretted. "Write your name on this sheet so we can push everyone back in by the end of this." He then pushed a sheet to everyone who had come through the portal. They all signed it.

"Who is this now?" MFrance asked pointing to the child in PPrussia's arms.

"Oh this is Ludwig you know him right, Germany." PPrussia answered the boy in his arms cowered into his chest. A lot of people awed.

"England that is not such a bad idea." Hana said looking at MEngland.

"What?" He replied the room went silent.

"We could have an army." Hana smiled and made a fist. Everyone looked at her they looked at each other some people made eye contact with their own selves from across the room. "Seriously guys though look at all of us we could stop it one big final battle."

"But if our pasts die we will to right?" MItaly asked cowering into MGermany who was holding his hand tightly.

"Stay with yourself then." Hana answered. "This is our only chance of beating the 2p's though." Hana looked defeated currently in that room her father was older than her the same age as her and way younger than her she had to admit it had been a weird day so far.

"That is a good idea." Chibitalia said in his high pitched voice and happy thoughts.

"I agree with Italy." Holy Rome held Chibitalia closer to his body the thought of losing another person hung in the air. Even though it was only Spain who was gone…. That affected all of the nations in a bad way.

"How are we going to do this." MEngland said standing up also agreeing with the crazy idea… But it might just work.

 **Sorry if the timelines are getting confusing or the P M and F are getting annoying but to remind you P means Past M means Modern and F means Future and BTW guys in the next chapter i am thinking about introducing the Ancients! But of course i didn't forget your little bit of the future for today so i introduce you to the life of future Germany and Italy with a guest star our star of the story Hana!**

Italy slumped against the bathroom wall his body making a thump as he hit the floor. His hand was shaking as he held the positive pregnancy test. They weren't even dating. It was a one night stand. They decided that it never happened. What was Italy going to say to Germany. _Hey Germany i'm carrying your child!_ Italy started crying again at the thought that this was real he was carrying Germany's child. But he knew exactly who he was going to go to first the not so awesome uncle. Prussia. Italy wiped his eyes and looked in the mirror just in case he passed Germany he then sighed and walked down the first flight of stairs. He got to the basement door his hand was on the handle but he was frozen all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock in the living room he slowly turned the handle and walked down the creaky old stairs.

"Prussia you here?" Italy asked into the dark basement. A loud crash came and an aw shit.

"Yah I'm here." Prussia said turning on the light and leaning on a box that promptly fell with him on it. Maybe telling Prussia wasn't such the best idea maybe he should tell Romano of Spain. "What is it Italy?" Prussia asked deciding to finally take a seat on the couch Italy didn't want to get a disease so he stayed standing.

"Well like 3 weeks ago me and Germany…" Italy trailed off.

"Yah I heard." Prussia said. "And plus West hasn't been that bitchy lately. You should do that more." Prussia winked at Italy making him blush and look away. Then Italy started walking up the stairs. "Hey is that what you wanted to tell me. I know it's not you don't like to bloat." Prussia whipped Italy's hand around so they could look at each other face to face. Then it hit Italy.

"Prussia move." Italy said pushing Prussia into the wall and running back down into the basement and into the bathroom emptying his stomach into the toilet.

"Jesus that is power right there if you showed that in training Germany would have fucked you a long time ago." Prussia rubbed Italy's back. "He fucked you right because i could never see you topping THAT." Prussia just kept talking.

"No i'm pretty sure he fucked me." Italy answered rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Know what would be funny if you were pregnant because then Germany would need to take care of a baby. No he might kick you out. Italy are you pregnant?" Prussia kept rambling on making it worse and worse with everything word he said. Italy started to cry. "OH god are you i'm sorry what did i do." Prussia wailed also starting to cry like he was pregnant to. "Hungary's pregnant to!" He cried louder and louder making Italy cry louder and louder.

"Guys what are you doing!" Germany yelled running into the bathroom to see Prussia and Italy on the floor crying.

"We're going to be parents!" Prussia wailed to Germany. Germany looked at both of them he slid down on the floor to join them.

"Explain please." Germany said trying to rub both of their backs at the same time.

"Well me and Lizzie fucked and now she's going to have a baby. What am i supposed to do i can't be a vati i can't trade beer for apple juice." Prussia said gripping onto Germany and crying harder.

"O.K." Germany replied slowly pryng Prussia off of his torso. "Italy now you explain." Germany looked at Italy. He was kind of Jelly Italy fucking some girl knocking her up.

"Remember three weeks ago when we kind of you know…" Italy trailed off again. Germany's heart dropped. They 'did it' three weeks ago. Was Italy implying that he was pregnant. With Germany's baby.

6 months later

"Germany we need to go right now!" Italy yelled by the door this was the first time he was ready before Germany and it was the first time this really mattered.

"I'm coming i'm coming." Germany said running down the stairs. The two were going to the hospital to finally find out the gender of the baby after a long discussion about whether they should actually go they decided that knowing the gender would benefit them greatly.

"I feel like it's going to be a boy." Italy said rubbing his belly lightly.

"I feel like it's going to be a girl." Germany replied after. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car Germany helped Italy up the steps and the rest of the way Italy wobbled excitedly through the hospital and down all the hallways Germany following behind as close as he could. Everyone they passed smiled at them warmly.

"O.K who is checking in?" The nurse behind the counter asked looking up at the two .

"Beilschmidt's." Italy replied jumping little jumps excitedly Germany was behind him trying to generally calm Italy down.

"O.K your doctor is here right now so the third door on your right." The nurse smiled as the couple took off down the hallway they opened the door.

"China?" Italy asked the man in the doctor's coat he turned sharply.

"Oh hey when they told me i had a new couple under the name Beilschmidt i was not expecting you guys but well i doubt you were expecting me either." China smiled at the two.

"That's so cool Germany look its China he's our doctor!" Italy yelled quietly making Germany nod his head and of course made China smile wider he always loved new patients.

"Now Feliciano can i have you sit on the table and lift up your shirt." China asked sanitizing his hands Italy almost jumped on the table but he did what he was told.

"Settle down there." Germany said as Italy started to shake lightly.

"I'm just excited." Italy replied with a shrug and a quick look to Germany.

"O.K i'm going to put this special lotion on your body. Do you want to know the gender?" China questioned.

"Yes!" Germany and Italy said in unison.

"I'm glad you two agree because when Russia and I were expecting he wanted to know the gender and i on the other hand wanted it to be a surprise since i was the one who was pregnant we went with surprise." China said as he applied the lotion to Italy's stomach. "A lot of nations are getting pregnant lately, Hungary and Prussia and of course you heard that Spain and Romano are trying." China put the machine to Italy's stomach.

"Yeah at first Romano was angry at us for getting pregnant without telling him then it kind of was O.K then he wanted a kid." Italy said rolling his eyes making China laugh.

"K guys do you want to hear the good news or the really really good news." China asked.

"Good news first." Germany answered.

"Well the kids are both healthy from what i can see." China answered with a grin.

"Wait Kids?!" Germany asked China ignored him.

"That brings me to the really really good news. It's twins." China said Italy clapped his hands in anticipation. "One boy and one girl. Got any good names?"

"Yah the girl is Hana and the boy is Friedrich." Italy said Germany smiled.

18 years later.

"Friedrich do you really need to go?" Italy asked.

"Of course i need to go Vati would be angry if i didn't fight for my cause." Friedrich answered throwing on his coat.

"Maybe he'll get some friends out there." Hana said rolling her eyes at her older brother.

"That's funny slut." Friedrich shot back both of them got sharp smacks on the back of their head from a very angry Italy.

"Behave. Hana your brother has friends. And Friedrich all because your sister had sex with America does not make her a slut." Italy put his hands on his hips.

"Sorry mom." The two said rubbing their arms even though they were 18. "Bye even though you were a dick i'll still miss you." Hana hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm going to miss you wrench." He replied hugging her back twice as tight. They were going to miss each other i can tell you that.

About a year later

Someone knocked on the door making Hana run to the door at the speed of light Germany and Italy were right behind her. This was the day that Friedrich was coming home. A whole year was everything though Hana couldn't wait to tell her brother that he was going to be an uncle. The loss of Spain had hit all the nations really hard so this was something to be excited greatly about.

"Fred." Hana whipped open the door coming face to face with her brother. He was bloody and torn up but nevertheless he hugged his little sister tightly.

"I missed you so much i won't ever leave again." Friedrich loosened his grip going to hug Germany and Italy. "Guys it was horrible i hate war." He complained to his parents.

"I know that's why i just messed around and played you should ask your Father for some stories." Italy said hugging Friedrich tightly.

"I hope you didn't mess around out on the battlefield." Germany said when it was his turn for a hug. "You did didn't you." Friedrich rubbed the back of his head.

"I am Italian." Friedrich said sheepishly. "How is Romano?" He tried to change the topic as they all walked into the living room to sit down and talk.

"He's doing fine, he's trying to stay strong for Antonio and also of course he is about to have another child here in a few months." Italy answered looking down at his hands. "What news did you hear on the battlefield?" The topic just kept on changing.

"Well for starters i heard right away when you guys were going to infiltrate Allen's base" Friedrich said to start with "Then i heard who was dying daily people from all over the world. And then finally after training for a while i was going on a mission with the team they assigned me. I was assigned with Taxes and Venice." Friedrich rubbed his hands together.

"Oh i haven't seen Venice in years how is she?" Italy asked he tried to see Venice and Rome annually but with the war it was kind of hard to meet up with them.

"Oh she's dead they both are i hardly got out alive even it was horrible." Friedrich answered looking at the floor. "But it's O.K i'm home now and those two died a noble death. What's the news here?" The room was silent for a few seconds it was just on the verge of awkward.

"I Oh you know same old same old. And of course your sister had to get pregnant." Italy answered rolling his eyes.

"Really like really!" Friedrich screamed it was hard to tell if he was excited or if he was just really angry.

"Are you angry or what's your emotion because i can't really read that shit." Hana said nervous for the answer everyone was Germany couldn't read it either could Italy.

"Of course i'm excited but right when that child is born you're going to marry America do you understand." Friedrich pointed at Hana. She nodded her head smiling happy that her brother was also happy about this.

 **OMG guys i said i would update a lot this week and i haven't at all what's my problem. But i hoped you enjoyed it did take me along time and i'm really happy how many views this is getting. P.S if you read my other story i'm going to apologize right now i have had writers block on that one because i don't want another love story with Germany and Italy's kid and America so that stories love interest is going to be Germany and Italy's kid and Canada! Awesome out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**K what up people who like this story i really have nothing to announce….. But i feel like this is a good story so far. BTW i love comments (who doesn't) but if you have suggestions on what i should do i am happy to add it in now here's what you have been waiting for chapter three. P.S if you forgot M before a name means modern or current countries and P before a name means the character is from the past and if there is a F before the name it means Future. Thank you enjoy~**

"Well i the hero have an idea!" MAmerica and FAmerica said in unison they glared at each other until Hana reached up and pulled FAmerica's sleeve so he would sit down. FAmerica sat down with a pout crossing his arms like a five year old. "So what i was going to say was we could go into the portal and collect other countries that we find." MAmerica continued eating a burger in between every word.

"I believe this to be the best way to continue this operation." MGermany said MItaly still clinging to his arm though he was in deep sleep. "Italy wake up." MGermany said moving his arm so Italy would get off. All the nations past modern or future nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's do this." FGermany said getting up out of his chair FItaly getting up with him. "And all pregnant nations stay here." He added at the end making Hana sit back down some of the nation's ruffled her hair as they jumped back through the portals. MGermany stood ushering and making sure all the nations got through the portal, and of course MItaly stood next to him. Finally all the nations were through except the two ushering the nations in.

"O.K Italy i'll be right behind you." Germany said pushing Italy to the swirling blue vortex of death.

"I'm just going to stay here with Hana so you know she's not lonely." Italy said standing right on the edge of the portal Germany sighed and pulled Italy back at the last second.

"Behave." He said finally before jumping in. Italy sat down in the chair next to Hana sighing and kicking off his shoes.

"You know Romano made me promise if i ever had a little girl i would name her Rosalina Bianca but i really didn't like that much with the last name Beilschmidt that sounds weird doesn't it Rosaliana Bianca Beilschmidt i like Hana better what's your middle name?" Italy rambled and and Hana listened happily.

"Earna." Hana replied. "Hana Erna Beilschmidt." Italy clapped his hands.

"I like that German Italian and Japanese." Italy yelled throwing his hands up in the air his legs going with as though he was a string puppet. Hana giggled at him.

Meanwhile the countries going back to the future (Haha)

Germany landed on the ground painfully he got up rubbing the arm he landed on most of the other countries were on the ground rubbing the spots they landed on. The first thing Germany did was get up and start looking for Italy and he hoped to god Italy didn't land that far away, yeah sure sometimes they fought but Italy still couldn't handle a long time away from him.

"Italy!" Germany yelled as loud as he could. He heard a small wail. Germany's sharp blue eyes became wide and he ran. He ran faster then he has ever ran before. He passed nations who looked at him startled. Some nations heard the nation scream so they got up and started following Germany even though they knew they would never run faster then him in this situation. They came across Italy who had a huge slash on his cheek.

"It hurts." Italy cried holding his cheek.

 **O.K i'm sorry this chapter is so short i've had kind of a writer's block and that means a longer ending story yah i hope you like these because i will keep continuing these. If you dislike them please tell me and i will stop them. Oh and if you have any questions or need me to explain a story put it in the reviews and i'll explain and answer everything! (And if you have any positive things about this i love those to!**

 **The story of Learning About Hana's Powers. (Guest starring the FACE family)**

"Hana Fred can you please come down here the guest are here!" Germany yelled up the stairs. He heard one thing break and four feet running and slamming down the stairs.

"Here daddy." Hana smiled straightening out her dress. Germany patted her on the head.

"Come on you're such a butt-kisser." Fred said smacking her in the arm. Germany sighed.

"Fred be nice to your sister and don't call her a butt-kisser." Italy said from the kitchen doorway making both the kids jump and turn around.

"Sorry mama." Fred said looking down at his shoes while Hana smiled triumphantly. The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house it's sweet tune music to the family's ears. Hana ran to the door opening it and bowing making sure not to to trip on her dress.

"Hello Hana i haven't seen you in forever." France and England said in unison. "These are our sons America and Canada." England finished as the two boys came forward.

"Nice to meet you." Canada greeted waving and blushing at the girl Hana smiled back.

"I heard you have a brother where he at." America said looking behind Hana making her a little angry.

"I'm here nice to meet you i am Fred and of course my twrp sister had to introduce herself first but i am the better half." Fred said pushing Hana aside.

"Why don't all of you go upstairs to the bedroom and play some videogames." Italy said pushing all of them to the stairs but held Hana back a little bit. "Kick their asses baby." He winked at Hana making her smile wide again and run up after the boys.

"Hey what is that thing floating around by your head?" Hana asked pointing at the air next to England's head. England looked surprised.

"His name is Flying Mint Bunny until now only i could see him till now i guess. Can you come down here please." England said making everyone look around in the air Hana ran back down the stairs. "O.K i need you to concentrate on calling Flying Mint Bunny over to you now." Hana looked at the thing flying in the air next to England's head that promptly came over by her.

"Cool can it come upstairs with me?" Hana asked as the bunny flew around her head a few more times. England nodded his head and Hana went back up the stairs the bunny following.

"Do you have any magical history in your family?" England asked after the girl had retreated all the way up the stairs. Italy and Germany shook their heads. "Well then Hana has magical blood in her that's why she could see the bunny but i would like to see her once a week to continue with this talent." England crossed his legs as Germany asked him to explain more about the talent.

Meanwhile up in the bedroom Hana walked in on the three boys playing video games and she thanked god she could connect a forth.

"What we playing?" Hana asked grabbing her controller (she hid it under her bed it was her lucky one).

"Nothing little girls can play." America mocked back shooting Canada in the head. Fred's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"Don't say that she's going to kill you, she's better then me at this game." Fred told America making him laugh and even Canada laughed a little which made Hana tear up she had really thought Canada was on her side.

"Move." Hana instructed making a space for herself next to her brother and America. She dominated and Flying Mint Bunny was by her side the whole time. "How about that America." Hana cheered when the final score was shown on the T.V. Canada and America looked at her dumbfounded.

"Hana would you like to go out sometime?" America asked blushing and Hana started blushing to. "You know to the movies or something or we could go to dinner." America rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah that would be cool." Hana answered, before the final word could get out of her mouth Fred was running down the hall yelling that he would be telling mom and dad and Canada was right behind him saying the same thing but a little quieter. The adults were downstairs talking nicely about raising the children.

"Mama vati guess what Hana and America are going on a date." Fred said with a smile not because he was happy for his sister but because he wanted to get her in trouble.

"Mama papa America has a date with Hana." Canada said running into the room finally.

"Oh really that's so cool he finally got the balls to ask someone out." France said while England gave a horrified glance.

"But their 12 don't you think that's a little young to be dating." England and Germany said in unison while Italy jumped up and down clapping his hands.

"When are they going out when?" Italy asked while France nodded his head eagerly.

"Is no one up there with them?" Germany asked standing up quickly everyone in the room looked at each other before they all started running to the stairs.

"Come on America we can go a little harder we don't need to tell them." Everybody heard Hana say from the bedroom they slammed the door down hearing a loud yelp from the two.

"Holy crap Vati we were playing video games can't you knock." Hana said covering up the mic on her headset. "Sorry Fratello we started playing the hard version without you. I know you wanted to play that with me when we got to the hard levels."

"It's O.K Sorella, Vati and mama wanted to know when you two were going to go on your date." Fred replied smiling smugly.

"Oh we were thinking tomorrow." Hana said going back to the game.

"It's saturday so we can stay out later." America said also returning to the game. Fred thought mama and vato surely couldn't let Hana go on a date.

"O.K we'll drop her off at your house at 1:00 and return her at 10:00." Germany said making everyone look at him surprised and making Hana and America die

 **OMG i am so so sorry this is so short today like i said before the mini story i had writers block but thank you for reading! Awesome out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter was short and i had no clue what to do yes i know how this story is going to end. I just don't know what i'm going to put in the middle. Well i want to get right to the story so here it is!**

"When do you think they'll be back." Italy said looking at the glowing hole in the floor and truly Hana had no idea but she was very very worried to some of the nations may not come back, all they were grabbing was the G8 and a few other nations how hard would it be right? All of a sudden the hole opened wide and out jumped some of the chibi nations.

"O.K i think this is all the nations we need for now right?" Holy Rome questioned. Italy and Hana looked at all the chibi nations. The G8 was there of course the nordics and Hungary, Prussia, and Holy Rome were also there of course.

"Yes i think that will be good." Hana said looking at all the cute little baby nations. "Aww look America and Canada." Hana said in a baby voice looking at the two cuties wearing the cutest little white nightgowns.

"I'm not sure i want any of them fighting." Italy said picking up Canada who yawned in his arms.

"Me neither they're so cute." Hana picked up little America who giggled and also yawned. More countries jumped out of the hole..m

"Please stop crying you'll be O.K." FGermany said as he carried FItaly on his back blood coated MGermany's shirt.

"Oh my god what happened." Hana fretted.

"Nothing sit down." FGermany demanded setting Italy down.

"You guys go back." Hana told all the chibi nations who retreated back to the portal. Soon enough all the other nations returned.

"We are going to start training." All the Germany's said in unison.

 **Wow short sorry. But here you go a little short story hope you like! This is the story of a secret, a secret kept by future Italy.**

Hana said goodbye smiling. Italy thanked god he was alone in the house. Germany was at a meeting Fred was at his friend's house and Hana at England's for a lesson.

"Moment of truth." Italy whispered dragging out a pregnancy test. He did what he was supposed to do and set it down time to wait for it to complete thinking. Italy's phone rang and he picked it up instantly.

"Are you aware where our daughter is?" Germany's voice came through the phone.

"Yah at England's for lessons." Italy answered casually but his hand was shaking very badly.

"England called and told me Hana jumped down a portal." Germany said anger edged at his voice.

"I'll be there as fast as i can.." Italy hung up giving the pregnancy test a quick look getting to the door before doing a fast double take.

He was pregnant again.


End file.
